


Meeting Nikita

by twistedchick



Category: La Femme Nikita, Stargate: SG-1
Genre: 101 Times JD Hitched A Ride Challenge, Broken Wings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/twistedchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheer silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Nikita

Heat, dust, wind in the face. Was there anything else in the high plains? Or was he even in North Dakota any more? He'd decided that back roads were the way to go, after that near-encounter with cops in Rapid City, but this was pushing it. It was as bad as one of those digs that Da-- no, he wasn't going to think about that.

Too many things he wasn't going to think about, and too much time to think in.

A car pulled off ahead of him, in a neutral color but low-built for speed. He could deal with a hot-rodder, if he had to. That engine purred as if it had a V-8 with plenty of horses.

He wasn't expecting the blonde with the long straight hair and the cool blue eyes. "Where to?" she asked. She was in her late 20s, in the same kind of fitness that Carter kept herself in, and that made him just a little wary.

"Anywhere further west. Heading for Portland."

She nodded. "I'm not going that far, but I can take you a little further."

There were other reasons for fitness, and a lot of health clubs around to help pretty women attain them. None of his other alarms pinged, so he climbed in and shut the door. She pulled the car back onto the road and took it smoothly to a steady 85 mph, without fear or worry.

Maybe she was a courier, or a professional driver of some kind. She was too relaxed in her bearing, with him in the car, for her presence to scream 'cop' to him, though he'd be willing to bet that there might be a pistol next to her seat on the other side, from the way her left hand moved when they neared crossroads. Again, not unreasonable for a woman alone in that part of the country. He had his own weapons; he wouldn't pull them out if she didn't. And that kind of car didn't have driver-controlled door locks; if he had to bail, he could.

At length he said, "I'm J.D."

She smiled. "Very nice to meet you, J.D." She didn't give her own name, and he spent the next few minutes, or twenty miles, trying to figure out her accent. There were hints of France, Britain and somewhere further out -- Australia? He gave up and let himself relax, gazing out the windows. It was surprisingly restful, watching the scenery glide past them on the otherwise unused road.

An hour later her cell phone rang. He could hear the voice at the other end of the line say, "Josephine." She listened for a moment and flipped the phone shut. Neither the hand on the steering wheel nor her foot on the gas had altered the whole time.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm going to have to drop you off sooner than I'd expected. Will this do?" They were approaching a junction with a bus stop sign.

"It's fine. Thanks a lot," he said.

She slowed to a stop, putting the car in park. "Be careful. There are a lot of dangerous people out here." She reached into her pocket and handed him a couple of folded bills. "I've been on the roads; this might help."

He nodded. "Thanks." She gave him one more smile as he closed the door. She must have rammed the accelerator because the car took off as if the speed they'd been going was nothing.

When he counted the money she'd handed him, it was a hundred dollars in twenties. Enough to give him options: a hotel room for more than one day if he wanted, a succession of good meals, a long-distance bus ticket.

The next day, at a diner in Great Falls, courtesy of a long-haul trucker who'd wanted someone to talk and keep him awake, he saw a front-page story about someone thwarting the assassination of one of the main speakers at the climate talks in Regina. And he remembered the look on her face when she answered her phone.


End file.
